


Sugar

by ximeria



Series: Permutations [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-27
Updated: 2001-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too much sugar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This story has finally been approved by my two wonderful beta-readers, who have given me many a sleepless night. Nora for wanting more emotions and Amy for wanting more sex (in the fic, folks, in the fic. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.)  
> It is the first story in an X-men series and more shall come - oh yeah, more shall come. Heh.

'Hmm.' Remy patted first one pocket, then another, checking the jacket slung over one of the chairs in the kitchen. 'M' cigarettes?' He could have sworn that he had a pack of cigarettes, almost full. 'Huh, must 'ave left them back in m' room,' he thought. He looked up to see his team mate pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Icecube, dat's disgustin'," he mumbled as Bobby kept spooning sugar into his cup. "It's a sacrilege, spoilin' good coffee like dat."

Bobby flashed him a wide grin. "No it's not, I need my sugar *and* my caffeine."

"Well, dat answers de question, why you're as wound up as de Energizer bunny." Remy sighed, he could really use a smoke right now, especially if he had to deal with the icicle high on caffeine and sugar. He rolled his eyes as Bobby found a pan of brownies. The kid was really cute, but more sugar? He'd be unbearable.

Remy studied Bobby for a moment. 'Kid? Huh, pretty sure it's just a facade.' Maybe it was Bobby's way of dealing with the things happening around them. What was he? Around 25? Well-built, muscular... Remy realized he was staring at Bobby's body, scarcely clad in only a pair of boxers. When his need for sugar and coffee came up, dressing evidently wasn't too important. 'Speakin' o' needs, Cajun, you *need* to get laid.' If he was seriously checking out Bobby, his looks, the way he moved, suddenly wondering what it would feel like... 'Get a grip, t'ief,' his inner voice told him. 'Bobby's not just a team member, he's also straight with a capital S.' So getting laid would have to involve anyone *but* Bobby.

"Want some?" The question was innocent, but with the track Remy's thoughts were on, it took him a moment to understand that Bobby was offering him a brownie. Thank God for his poker face. 'Mind out o' de gutter!' his inner voice commanded. "Nah, you go a'ead an' take m' share."

Bobby grinned, "Aw, thanks." And before Remy could stop him, he threw his arms around him.  
Remy yelped. There was nothing sexual in the hug, and that knowledge was all that kept Remy from... well, having his wicked way with Bobby, right there and then. 'Get out of 'ere, t'ief, before you steal somethin' you shouldn't.'

"Eh, on second t'ought, no more suga' for you, OK?" Remy forced out, getting his emotions in check once again. He patted Bobby on the head, hoping he'd let go of him - soon.

Rhythmic breathing against his neck. He *really* tried not to breathe in sync, tried to stay fully in control. Only to lose it, as Bobby tilted his head. 'Let go o' me'. Blue eyes met his, blue eyes darkened by the same lust and need that made *his* body tremble. 'Let *go* o' me, Bobby'

"Please?" Voice thick with need, asking for a different kind of sugar...

  


* * *

A moan, and Remy blinked, for a moment confused by the darkness around him. 'Hngh?' He sat up. 'A dream.' He sighed. It was just a dream. He closed his eyes and shifted a little. 'Ah don' care much for analysin' de reason why Ah'm havin' sex dreams about Robert Drake.' Maybe a shower wouldn't be a bad idea right now. He kicked the blanket off, wincing when it brushed against his erection. 'Maybe a cold shower.'

Remy leaned into the spray of warm water, face turned up, hands braced against the wall. He stole a glance downward. 'Hmm, maybe if Ah ignore it.' Well, he could hope, couldn't he? He didn't really feel like jerking off right now, the relief of his own hand wasn't appealing. The images of a warm and willing Bobby were still far too clear in his mind.

He closed his eyes, letting his mind wander. He tried to force it away from the reason for his arousal, but with limited success. Eventually his thoughts went back to his dream. 'Merde. Maybe if I concentrate on it, I can try'n get it out of mah system.' He hadn't really thought of any of his fellow team members that way. Hadn't even considered any of the guys, especially not Bobby. Sure, he was nice, good looking. '*Hot body*,' whispered his mind. He willed it to be quiet. Bobby was straight - straighter than straight, rarely passing up an opportunity to study the female of the species, and comment on it. 'Maybe 'e's bi,' continued the voice. Oh, he had to stop wanting what he could never have.

Mindlessly, Remy ran his hands down over his chest, thumb brushing against a sensitive nipple, sending electric charges of excitement through his body. He grabbed the soap and lathered up quickly, trying not to linger too long over his more sensitive parts. No such luck - his thoughts kept going back to the Bobby in his dream, to the well-muscled body, firm ass, the want in his blue eyes.

He imagined running his fingers down Bobby's spine and over that delicious ass. Remy wrapped a hand around his cock and began caressing it, slowly at first, then setting a faster pace. Imagining Bobby's hands on his own body, sliding over his skin, making him shiver. Strong hands joining his, jacking him off.

His pleasure spiked, and he sagged against the shower wall, sliding to his knees, moaning Bobby's name when he finally found his release. 'Lebeau, you're seriously disturbed.' If Bobby ever knew about this, he'd be disgusted. 'De Iceman won't be thrill'd to know you're thinkin' 'bout him while you're jerking off.'

Remy soaped up again, this time much faster to prevent himself from getting into the Bobby thoughts again. He let the warm spray wash away the soap and turned off the water.

  


* * *

Nicely refreshed and not really wanting to go back to sleep, Remy made his way toward the kitchen. Something to drink would be nice. He threw on a pair of jeans, not bothering with anything more. No one would be in the kitchen at, he checked his watch, 2 o'clock in the morning. As an afterthought, he grabbed a pack of cigarettes on the way out.

He'd been wrong. The lights were on in the kitchen, the radio was playing and someone was singing slightly off key. Remy considered going back, but nah, he was over his dream, he could handle company.

Well, he thought he could handle it. At least until he entered the kitchen, finding Bobby with bowls and all sorts of odd stuff strewn out on the large steel table. He forced himself to walk into the kitchen, nodding at Bobby. After all, it had just been a dream.

  


* * *

Bobby raised an eyebrow and switched from singing to humming, though in a lower voice than before, mixing the batter. He hadn't expected anyone to come into the kitchen at this time of the night. They'd had rough day, fighting off an attack from Magneto's acolytes. He figured he'd have the entire kitchen to himself, but found himself pleasantly surprised to find Remy looking over at him, even if it was a little strangely. He snuck a glance down, eyeing the front of his own tight blue jeans. It didn't surprise him that he was half-hard, considering the track his thoughts had been taking. He felt heat flush his cheeks, hoping Remy wouldn't notice.

The sultry voice on the radio sang "I close my eyes..." and Bobby kept humming, not daring to actually voice the lyrics anymore.

"And see you before me..." the singer continued. Oh yeah, he'd been imagining all sorts of things. Bobby was becoming more aware of what he wanted, though the thought had scared him at first. 'I guess I've known for a long time that I wanted guys as well as girls, I just didn't want it to be true.' The idea of wanting another man had seemed so...wrong, but then again, he knew exactly how his father would react to him being gay. Not a pleasant thought.

"Think I would die..." crooned the radio. 'I certainly will if Remy finds out about this.'

"If you were to ignore me..." 'Right now? Please feel *free* to ignore me. Please.'

To hell with it - if for no other reason than to cover his embarrassment, he began singing along again, this time in a softer voice

"A fool could see... Just how much I adore you..." 'Oh you are *so* subtle, Drake.'

"I get down on my knees... I - I'd do anything for you" Bobby stuck his finger into the batter, then sucked it into his mouth, enjoying the sweet taste of chocolate, still with his back to Remy. He had only so much courage.

"I love myself... I - I want you to love me... When I'm feelin' down..." God, he loved this song. So...*so*. "I want you above me." Bobby kept singing, eyes closed.

'The radio had stopped playing. Bobby turned his head and opened his eyes, looking into Remy's devilish red stare. Unreadable, though there seemed to be something upsetting the Cajun. Bodies almost too close, '- or not close enough.' Remy turned and walked back to the table, sitting down.

Bobby hid his embarrassment behind a cough. "Coffee?" He nodded toward the machine. "It's fresh."

  


* * *

'Caffeine!' The thought flashed through Remy's head. 'Relax, mon ami,' he told himself. It had just been a dream. He went to the machine, poured a cup and sat back down. "T'anks. What' you doin'?"

"Mmm, making brownies."

Remy gulped, almost falling off the chair. He rested his forehead on the table. He stayed there for a while. Then looked up to meet a questioning, concerned look.

"You OK?"

Remy nodded, ah, wonderful control. 'Don' loose it, mon ami,' the voice in the back of his head warned. He wondered what on earth had gotten into Bobby tonight. Come to think of it, there had been hints... No, he was just kidding himself. And tonight - the song on the radio - it had been a coincidence.

Bobby shrugged when the nod was all he got for an answer and returned to distribute the sugar-laden substance into a baking pan. Remy frowned. 'Is de Iceman actually blushing?'  
Remy looked down again, tried not to watch him. 'A' least 'e isn't wearin' just boxers.' His inner voice was beginning to sound slightly hysteric. Not that the jeans were any better, come to think of it, quite the contrary. Tight jeans, pale uneven blue, old, washed-out. Bare feet, naked torso, chiselled abs, wonderfully tanned skin. He closed his eyes. As if the dream hadn't been bad enough. He opened his eyes again. He could control himself. He was only reacting this way because of a stupid dream.

He genuinely liked Bobby, who seemed to be one of the few who still trusted him, didn't see him as a traitor. Didn't ask questions about what had happened in Antarctica, when Rogue had left him to die. 'Remy, if you learned something from that, it would be never to get involved with a fellow team member.' He closed his eyes again. The sight of Bobby licking the spoon he'd been using was too for him much right now. Hell, it would have been too much at any time. He heard the oven door opening and closing. Heard what could only be Bobby working diligently at getting the last sticky chocolate brownie batter out of the bowl. Sudden presence next to him.

"You sure you're OK?" Bobby sounded worried. Concerned. Remy lifted his head to meet Bobby's gaze. Blue-eyed worry turned to mischief, as he tilted the spoon toward Remy, offering to share. Remy choked back whatever sound wanted to escape his lips. He wasn't sure how to read Bobby, wasn't sure if he was just being carefree tonight, or if... Remy sighed, realizing that he might as well give up. He promised himself not to start anything, but if Bobby were to make any moves... Well, he could only hope that no one would walk in on them. Remy ran a finger across the bowl of the spoon, scooping up batter that turned out to be extremely sweet. He licked his fingers, careful not to look into Bobby's eyes.

As Bobby turned to clean up the mess he'd left around the kitchen, Remy felt he could breathe freely again. He just stayed there, seated, forcing his mind to think about nothing, enjoying Bobby's humming. He was pulled from his thoughts when the timer rang, announcing that the brownies were finished. Odd idea to be baking in the middle of the night, but nice nevertheless. Remy reached for the pack of cigarettes he'd left on the table. Gasped when he felt the cold, wet slickness of ice under his fingers. He looked down, then back up. Bobby remained oblivious, pulling the brownies out of the oven.

A smile lifted the corners of Remy's mouth. Payback, yes, payback seemed to be in order. He went to stand behind Bobby and before the icicle could react to his presence, Remy grabbed his shoulders, spun him around, pulling him off balance. Voila, one surprised Robert Drake in his arms, leaned slightly back, to keep him from regaining his balance. "Dat wasn't nice, now was it?" Remy's twinkling red eyes bore into Bobby's, making him squirm slightly, testing Remy's hold on him. 'Now, now, can't 'ave dat.' "Ah need m' cigarettes to keep my hands and mouth busy, " he pulled Bobby a fraction closer, close enough for them to share the same breath. "Now dat you 'ave... destroyed my cigarettes, w'at do you suggest Ah busy m'self wit' instead?"

Bobby made an odd sound in his throat, emotions changing in his eyes too fast for Remy to interpret, then turned unreadable. Remy hadn't meant to take it any further than the joke, but when Bobby grabbed his head, tangling his fingers in his hair, pulling Remy closer, his brain on some level told him that this had to be OK, 'cause Bobby had started it, hadn't he?

Riiiiiight.

Remy lost track of the world around them, pulling Bobby back on his feet, mouths still locked together. Remy felt warm lips part under his and tasted the sweetness of the batter, tasted the unique flavour of Bobby. Warm, skin against skin. Remy grabbed the waistband of Bobby's jeans and pulled him closer, enjoying the feel of the naked chest against his own. Rough brush of denim against denim. "Not 'ere," Remy panted into Bobby's mouth when he finally had a chance to breathe again.

Bobby nodded, groaning wordlessly as his body moulded against Remy's. They made it out of the kitchen, and would probably have gotten to Remy's room without incident if Bobby hadn't stumbled in the middle of the hallway, falling against Remy and pinning him to the wall.

"'ush," Remy whispered, covering Bobby's mouth with his hand, trying to muffle his giggling noises. 'Merde, someone's in the pool room - an' we 'ave to go past de door.' He gently pushed Bobby back, motioning him to stay and be quiet. He went to the doorway, peeking into the room. '*Merde*, of all de people in de 'ouse!' Wolverine would guess, he knew that.

"Ah t'ought everyone was in bed." He made sure to block most of the doorway, before motioning Bobby past. 'Probly futile attempt,' he thought - it wasn't as if Wolverine was easily fooled.

"Nah," rumbled Wolverine, "we're just having a friendly game of pool before we turn in." He gestured toward his opponent, who hardly looked up from the table. Nightcrawler stretched a little more to get full access to the ball. Remy squirmed at the way Wolverine looked at him, the way first one eyebrow was raised, then the other. Then they were pulled down again - a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. A hint of knowing in his eyes.

"G'night den, let me know tomorrow who wins, eh?" Remy backed out into the hallway, keeping himself from breaking into a run, like a frightened rabbit.

He grabbed Bobby and pulled them both, helplessly laughing, up the stairs and into Remy's room, miraculously without meeting any more of the mansion's occupants.

"Did, he..?" Bobby asked, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah," Remy made a face. "He guessed it."

Bobby pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. "Who gives a damn - I sure don't". He rubbed a little harder against Remy, a little more needy. "What about the brownies?" Bobby asked between gasps as Remy licked his neck, biting down gently.

"Dey need to cool down," he chuckled against Bobby's shoulder, "we don't." Helpless sobbing laughs slipped from Bobby's lips as he lost himself to Remy's touch, night-time baking session forgotten.

Remy thought for a moment, well, he tried to. 'Maybe Ah should slow down, wouldn't do to go too fast, don' want to scare 'im. Give 'im time to t'ink about...' Remy found his thoughts permanently derailed as Bobby arched, grinding rock hard against him. He forced him back against the door, a little harder than he'd intended to, but Bobby didn't exactly seem to mind, caught up in exploring Remy's body. His deft fingers opened Bobby's jeans, caressing a tight abdomen. Warm fingers fumbled with the button of his own jeans. Surprisingly warm fingers. For a moment something seized in Remy's stomach. Flashes of ice, snow - cold to the bone... What if Bobby decided that it might be fun to bring ice into the game?

Bobby moaned into his mouth. "What's wrong?" He pulled Remy's head back, studying his eyes, obviously trying to focus and think.

"Not'ing," Remy mumbled. Avoiding the tense gaze.

"Remy?" Voice stern and demanding.

"Just... no ice kinks. OK?"

Bobby's gasp seemed both relieved and shocked. "What kind of insensitive prick do you think I am?"

Remy felt blood rising to his cheeks. "I... I just..." he trailed off, not knowing how to explain it.

"Look, I know how close you came to... dying. I would never purposely remind you of it." Bobby pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him. "For a moment I thought you had second thoughts about... this."

Remy could feel the heat rise in the face pressed against his neck. He stroked Bobby's hair, continued the feather-light touch down his spine, feeling the shivers of pleasure spread from Bobby to himself. He snuck his hand under the waistband of Bobby's jeans, giving his ass a reassuring squeeze. "Last t'ing on m' mind," he growled, confidence returning. He should have known, but he'd needed the reassurance. He ran his free hand up Bobby's side, making him lose the serious look in his eyes and break down giggling. The only thing keeping Bobby on his feet was the lean, muscled body pressed against him.

"Remy... don't... not fair... tickling." It was panted out between breaths, Bobby's writhing and his sobbing whines, made Remy moan, diving in for that sweet mouth again. If he'd known the team's comic act could kiss like this, he'd have gone for him earlier. He licked his way out of the hot kiss, licked and nipped his way up Bobby's jaw, down his neck. He bit gently down into the silk-like, thin skin where shoulder and neck met, worked his tongue over it, sucking on it, then kissed it lightly.

"Are you..." Bobby gasped loudly, then tried again. "Are you giving me a hickey?"

"Markin' territory." Remy ran his tongue over Bobby's collarbone, interrupting the young man's reply by suddenly shifting and licking his left nipple, running a thumb over the right. Pleased with the way Bobby arched against him, smiling against soft skin as he heard a guttural noise escaping his victim, he repeated it.

  


* * *

It wasn't like he'd imagined it would be. He'd expected a gradual realization of attraction, perhaps kissing, romantic stuff. This was...Well, much more... intense. He didn't even really miss the slow seduction. Bobby had known he wanted this, just not how much. He had some idea that he should have played hard to get. He would have, but how could anyone say no that mouth, that tongue? Someone moaned, and he realized it was him. Did he really sound that needy?

Oh! Bobby's eyes went wide. Not the nipples again, not the nip...What was left of blood in his brain, rushed south, straight into his cock. He panted, small needy noises escaping his lips. 'You're easy, Drake. Just let Remy lick your nipples, and you're ready to spread your legs like a slut.' He strangled his inner voice. There was nothing more right than this.

How long had he watched Remy from a distance, admiring the grace, the slender body, the confident walk? Observing how the muscles worked under taut skin. He'd imagined those soft sensuous lips on his own, against his skin - right where they were now.

It seemed like ages since he'd seen Remy the first time. And Remy had never spoken harshly to him, even when his pranks got a little out of hand. But above all, he'd never treated him like a child.

Another lick and another jolt of energy went from his nipple to his spine, to his cock, flashing through his entire body. 'Don't stop, don't ever stop,' the voice in his mind no longer sounded condemning, on the contrary, it was just as needy as the rest of him.

  


* * *

He stopped pressing against Bobby for a moment to reach down and push the jeans off slender hips. He'd barely lowered them an inch when the writhing body froze. "Bobby?" Remy wasn't sure - he'd seemed willing enough. The silence following his question seemed to last forever, then Bobby let out a rasped sigh. 'Idiot,' Remy scolded himself. "First time?"

He felt more than saw the tentative nod. "Well, not *first* time, just... never with, you know..." the voice trailed off.

Remy knelt in front of him, slowly running slender fingers down nicely shaped abs. "Trust me?" He looked up, not making any moves but caressing Bobby's belly. For a moment he was torn between letting go of him and... 'decisions, decisions, take a chance, Cajun.' He leaned in, kissing the concavity of the navel, tip of his tongue flickering out.

A groan and Bobby grabbed his head, burying his fingers in Remy's hair. "Suggestive much?"

Remy smiled against the soft skin, licked his way around the belly-button, kissed it again, leaned back on his heels, looking up, asking for permission. The fingers in his hair moved, pulling strands away from his face. The need in those blue eyes seemed like permission enough, so the jeans went to the knees. 'Huh, no underwear. Niiiice.' He leaned forward, nuzzling the soft skin on the inside of the thighs, feeling how the legs trembled, warning him that they should probably take this to the bed instead. 'In a minute, in a minute.'

"Remy, please..." Whatever Bobby had been trying to say, it was choked back as the Cajun swallowed him, taking him deep enough to bury his nose in the soft pubic hair. Then pulling back again, letting go with a light swipe of his tongue against the head. Remy had wisely put his hands on Bobby's knees, locking his legs in standing position. He looked back up into a wide-eyed stare. "God, Remy, that was so... *fuck* so *hot*." Surprise and... awe.

"Don' tell me you didn' t'ink Ah'd do it." If he was this easily impressed... Remy's lips curled into a predatory grin. Ooh, what an interesting night this might turn out to be. Bobby never did manage to find his voice in time to answer, before Remy took him in again. Leaning forward, he kept Bobby's legs in place by putting his arms around them, muscular thighs resting against his chest and shoulders. He slipped his hands up to cup Bobby's ass, pulling him forward, then letting him fall back a little. The message made it's way to Bobby's brain when Remy repeated it. Strong fingers tangled in his hair, Bobby began thrusting. Slowly, shakily, at first, though finally he began losing what little control he had, setting a faster pace, seemingly trusting that Remy would stop him if it was too much.

Remy didn't though, hands cupped around the cutest ass he'd seen in long time. *Felt* in a long time. He loosened one of his hands, reaching to caress Bobby's balls, slipping his fingers close enough to his own mouth to wet them when Bobby thrust into him again. His hand went back to that sweet ass, running spit-slick fingers down the cleft, drawing moans and shudders from the lush body leaning against the door, pressing against him. Heat like a furnace and already slightly slick with sweat. One joint in, two. 'God, 'e's tight - and 'ot!' Bobby's entire body shook, almost violently, his hands flying from their grip in Remy's hair to grip the door frame for support.

Remy swallowed, slowly letting Bobby slide down the door, letting his cock slip out, caressing it with his tongue, earning a few whimpered gasps. Bobby slid as far as his jeans would let him. Ending up in Remy's lap, head leaned back and eyes closed, panting.

"God Remy that was..." He moaned again, head still back, eyes closed.

"Nice?" Knowing there was a smug grin on his face.

  


* * *

Somewhere halfway between a groan and a chuckle, the sound of absolute surrender. He knew this had only been - well, not exactly foreplay, but still. The way Remy was looking at him, as if he were edible, licking his lips, hardly a trace of red in his eyes, all smothered by black. God, he wondered if he looked equally excited. Yeah, he did, he was sure about that.

Bobby tried to slide closer, but his jeans were only halfway down, so it proved to be an impossible task. Awkward position, he nevertheless tried to pull them back up.

"Non." The command made him stop and look at Remy, not quite knowing what to do now. His breathing became faster the longer he kept eye contact with his... lover. He felt cold and warm shivers down his spine, eyes wide in expectation, as Remy pulled back, letting Bobby slide the rest of the way to the floor.

  


* * *

Remy avoided those eyes for now, not sure he could keep the iron control over his own body if he didn't.

Peeling the jeans off the rest of the way, suddenly aware of how tight his own were, Remy leaned forward capturing him in a sweet kiss, knowing that Bobby could taste himself.

Sighing deeply, Bobby let go of his lips, staying close enough to look into his eyes. "Tastes... strange."

"You don' like it, eh?" No problem, it was an... acquired taste.

A smug grin on Bobby's face surprised him. "I'll have to check that - again." Leaning in for another kiss. And that control he was so proud off? Well, that was almost lost when a warm hand cupped the bulge in his jeans, squeezing gently. "Want out?"

"Tease," Remy whispered, rocking involuntarily into the hand.

"Yeah, right," Bobby's eyes almost twinkled, before he dove in to explore Remy's neck, suddenly biting hard into sensitive skin, hand squeezing a little harder.

"You sure you've never don' dis before?" Remy was breathing harder, his precious control almost lost. When Bobby shook his head, cheeks flushed, Remy smiled, a little impressed. "Den you're a natural."

Bobby tried to hide his embarrassment by fumbling with the button of Remy's jeans. "Can't leave you like this, now can we?"

"Oo', I'm just F.I.N.E. Fine." Almost a purr.

Bobby concentrated on pulling Remy's jeans down and threw them aside, taking in the enticing view. "Nah, won't do." He leaned in for another kiss, finger tips lightly caressing Remy's nipples, making him squirm. "It'd be hard even for you to fuck me while wearing those tight jeans."

Remy's mind more or less short-circuited at the proposition. And *he'd* been afraid of going too fast? Right. "You sure?" Teasing aside this was... a welcome surprise. "You are de sweetest treat of tonight, de sweetest treat ever. Sweeter dan Brownies," he chuckled. His voice became serious again. "You know what you're askin' for?" He caressed Bobby's neck, running his fingertips up over his cheeks, touching that lovely mouth.

  


* * *

Bobby shuddered. "God, yes, fuck me, Remy, please!" He wondered where the hell he'd found the courage to ask for that. He wanted this so much, wanted it so badly he could practically taste it. His hands roamed the slender body taking it in, both physically and visually. God, soft skin over hard muscles under his fingers. And Remy let him, allowed Bobby to touch his body. Touch it just the way he'd wanted to since the first time he'd seen him. Ever since Storm had brought the thief into the team. 'Memo to self: Get the woman some nice flowers.'

His obvious need to be fucked seemingly made Remy happy, so what the hell was the Cajun waiting for? "Not yet, dis takes a littl' preparation." Remy pulled away from Bobby, rose to his feet and offered him a hand.

Bobby ran his fingers up Remy's thighs as he rose, taking his time to study his friend's arousal. 'Oh, that's... not exactly small.' "Wow, on second thought... you're... well..." Embarrassment coloured his voice and his cheeks.

"If you still want to. I'll be careful," Remy whispered into his ear. "Ah meant it, when Ah said it'd take a little preparation." The burst of warm breath against his ear and Remy's soft voice made him close his eyes, savouring the moment, then opened them again, meeting Remy's gaze.

  


* * *

Bobby swallowed hard, his lips parted slightly; the look of trust on his face was going to drive Remy crazy. "Can you... I mean, can you hold back long enough?" Remy realized that Bobby felt a need to even the score. The fact that Bobby was already half hard again would imply that after this it would be 2:1, Bobby in the lead. Little did Bobby know that Remy had started out in the lead, thanks to at least mental images of him

"No problem, cher. De control is a reward in itself." Remy put his arm around Bobby's waist and walked him gently backwards until they stopped next to the bed.

  


* * *

Bobby hesitated for only a moment before he sat down and scooted into the middle of the bed. He licked his lips as he watched Remy walk around to the other side of the it, rummaging through the nightstand.

The light of the moon shining into the room, gave him ample opportunity to study Remy. Silvery radiance lent an almost ethereal glow to his otherwise tanned skin, casting shadows over his body. When he turned to look at Bobby, he had to bite his lip. 'Oh God, he's even more beautiful without clothes.' Bobby licked his lips again, taking in the entire view of a very naked and very aroused Remy. Chiselled abs, smooth skin stretched wonderfully over well-muscled arms and legs. Bobby's gaze was drawn to the flushed cock, protruding from that god-like body.

Remy raised his head again, his eyes seemed to vanish in the deep darkness of their sockets, lending it an eerie effect as the red of his eyes shone with its own light. Bobby kept chewing on his lower lip, expectation sending shivers down his spine. The way Remy was fully focussed on *him* and nothing else.

  


* * *

'Dere 'as to be somethin' to use for lube. Can't do it widout lube - not widout 'urting 'im.' He frowned. 'Si, dere it is. Next to de condoms.' He looked up, catching Bobby chewing on his lower lip. 'Oh, not as relaxed an' ready as he thought - heh'

Remy slowly closed the space between them, crawling on all fours, keeping Bobby's gaze locked with his own. He kissed his way up Bobby's legs slowly and sensually. He nuzzled Bobby's cock, no longer just half hard. His tongue flickered out, teasing the soft skin of the balls, a smile curving when he heard Bobby gasp. "Turn 'round," he whispered hoarsely.

Only the barest hint of hesitation before Bobby pulled his legs up and turned, leaning forward, gifting Remy with a very sweet sight. 'Merde, you owe de man some self-control.' Almost too sweet. He caressed Bobby's ass, firm and alluring. He leaned forward, leaving a trail of warm wet kisses across the small of Bobby's back, down over one cheek, then the other. He did this several times, finding the way it made Bobby shiver absolutely adorable - and hot as hell.

Remy breathed out, warm air against the cleft, blew small gusts of burning heat out against the hole that looked too tight for him to ever fit inside. Bobby's cock twitched. Hell, his whole body twitched. He ran his tongue along the cleft, listening with a pleased smile, to his... lover? Bed-partner? One-night-stand? For now he'd be a damned bastard and take what he could get. If Bobby was willing to give more, he'd accept it. The moans grew and Bobby rocked forward, fingers clenched deeply in the sheets.

Remy smiled. Just the kind of response he'd wanted. He fumbled with the condom for a moment, then got it out and on in no time. He gripped Bobby's hips, leaning forward again. His tongue flickered over the hole, too fast to be more than a caress. Then again, a little lower. He licked again, quickly over the hole, then suddenly thrust forward. The lean body arched, hips thrusting into emptiness. Remy repeatedly tongue-fucked him, loving the way Bobby pleaded and begged.

  


* * *

"Remy, pleasepleaseplease, *fuck!* What... are... you... doing...?"

Bobby gasped for air when warm wetness touched his ass, sliding in and out of his cleft to finally thrust inside him. He'd never imagined it feeling like *this*. It was so good it ached, so wonderfully sensual, dirty, kinky, but above all, it felt so *right*.

He lost track of time, riding the jolts of pleasure, trying desperately to lower his hips to rub his aching cock against *something*. A low wailing sound escaped his throat when Remy's steel grip held him firmly in place. "Please, Remyyyy," his voice rose an octave.

  


* * *

Remy didn't answer, but he didn't have the heart to let Bobby wait any longer. Not that he'd be able to hold himself at bay for much longer either. The control he prided himself on was beginning to wear thin. He covered his cock with lube before starting to work on opening Bobby to him. He carefully slid one finger in, just the first joint like before. Surprised as Bobby rocked again, this time backwards. The finger slipped in much easier and faster than he'd expected.

He kept whispering sweet nothings to Bobby, caressing his body with his free hand. Another finger, this time not as easy, but as Bobby began understanding the necessity of relaxing, he slipped a third finger in, scissoring them in the opening. He reached forward, guiding the shivering body into the right position. "Bobby, you abs'lutely sure about dis?"

"What the fuck kind of question is that to ask *now*?" Bobby growled. "I'm naked, bent over on your bed with your fingers in my ass, and you want to stop?"

"Mais non, cher, Ah want to make sure you want me to continue."

"Well, what does it look like?" His voice softened as he continued. "You won't hurt me. I know that."

Remy leaned in again, kissing as far up Bobby's spine as he could reach. Slowly pulling out his fingers, smiling at the disappointed moan he was rewarded with. Sliding in, half an inch, an inch. "Bobby," Remy gasped, "please! Relax." Rasping breath and then nothing but pure heat. He held still for a moment, then moved. He knew he'd aimed right the first time from the way Bobby forced his name out with a whine.

Remy reached around to grasp Bobby's cock, wanting to make sure that he enjoyed this as much as Remy did. Lost in the heat and friction of movement, he shook with delight when he felt his hands covered in warm come as the body beneath him trembled. As he allowed his own control to finally slip and came.

  


* * *

Bobby lay perfectly still, enjoying the warm body against his back, the arm wrapped protectively, if not possessively around his chest, Remy still inside of him. He could feel Remy breathing slowly against his neck, warm puffs of air against slick, warm and sensitive skin.

He wished he could stay like this forever, that this night would last forever. That Remy would never leave him and that he would never have to go. He didn't quite trust his voice yet and he didn't really want to break the silence.

He drifted off for a while, lost in the rhythmic breathing against his back. His eyes flickered open again and he knew he had a silly grin plastered on his face - but hey, that was OK, there was noone here but Remy. Bobby had just been fucked by the sexiest guy on the planet, he had a right to grin like an idiot. He chuckled and sighed contentedly

  


* * *

"Mmm, good."

Remy chuckled, pulling the slack body closer to his own. "It was."

"It's getting... a little sticky here." A warm hand flexed on Remy's, finger's lacing with his.

"Shower?" Warm spray of water, warm body, the thought alone! Remy nuzzled the back of Bobby's neck.

"Sounds good." It took a moment, but they finally stumbled, still touching and kissing, to the bathroom.

'Oh yeah, dis is life at its best.' Remy rubbed Bobby thoroughly with soap, making the man writhe to make sure he got *everywhere*. He couldn't help a short sincere laugh when Bobby pushed him back a little, intent on getting him just as clean.

Warm water streamed over them both. "That was... wow." Bobby leaned against him, caressing his ass.

"Wanna return de favou'?" Remy chuckled when Bobby blushed in an absolutely adorable way.

"I... I want to do something special for you too." Bobby blurted out, going for deep red. "Something really special."

Remy felt all warm, and kissed Bobby again. Deep and passionate. "Wan' go downstairs?" Mischief lurked in those devil eyes. Even after a shower they probably couldn't hide this. Not this soon. Bobby had an 'I've-just-been-fucked-senseless' look to him, and Remy was sure it wasn't different with himself. "Ah need something cold to drink."

Bobby's eyes narrowed, seemingly making up his mind, because his blue eyes flashed, lips curling up in a wide grin. "Do you trust me?"

Remy raised an eyebrow. "Ah guess, yeah. Why?"

"Close your eyes."

Remy did as he was told. Wondering how he could let his guard down with Bobby so quickly. He didn't normally do that, even with people he called friends.

"Open you mouth," Bobby whispered into his ear, hot breath against sensitive skin making him shiver. Lips parted obediently. Something cold and wet touched his tongue. Remy's eyes flew open, meeting a pair of blue ones, pupils dilated. Soft moan as his lips closed around Bobby's finger. Cool sensation in his mouth. A little like an ice cube, he thought as he sucked searchingly, only finger shaped. Ice kinks like this - well, he could get used to it. Really. It still left his stomach a little queasy with the thought of cold and ice, but this was Bobby. Warm body still pressed against him. The ice was an extra layer, he realized as he licked and swallowed the last of the melt. Like a thin film of ice disappearing, exposing a normal, warm finger.

Bobby drew his finger out slowly, resting the tip of his finger on Remy's lower lip. "I'm sorry... I know you said no ice kinks... but I thought that maybe..."

"'ush Bobby," Remy's voice was hoarse. If he could do this, maybe, just maybe he could deal with his dreams, waking up from icy nightmares. 'Ah might develop a need for ice,' the thought made him chuckle.

"What's so funny, thief?" Bobby trailed a cool finger down the side of Remy's neck, making him tremble, though not from fear or other unwanted emotions.

Remy grabbed his wrist, running his tongue over it, a quick swipe. Second lick felt cooler as a thin layer of ice appeared. "You gonna turn to ice wherever Ah lick you?"

"Mmm, sure." Bobby's breathing became faster.

Remy's eyes trailed downwards, then up again. 'Wonder if...'

"I could, you know." Barest hint of a question. ~Do you want me to?~

Licking across Bobby's collarbone and feeling the ice appear under his tongue was... well, hot, for the lack of a better word. The warm spray of the shower was keeping his instincts from reacting to the cold layer of ice that appeared wherever he licked Bobby. He pulled him closer. "Not possible." The words were whispered hotly into Bobby's neck.

"Uh huh," it came breathlessly. "Is too."

Remy licked lower, sucking on a nipple, another cold layer and a tiny peak of ice. Down six-pack abs, enjoying the cool, slightly salty taste in his mouth. Surprised when Bobby lowered them to the floor, twisting around to concentrate on Remy's cock, which really shouldn't have been able to do what it was doing now - not this soon. He blamed the weird sensation of a hot licking tongue and cool smooth lips.

He closed his eyes, concentrating on the moment, instead of the cold. And somehow it worked, even though his mind picked up the cool sensation as he swallowed Bobby in one fluent move. Only to slowly slide his head back, running his tongue over the shaft as he released him again. It wasn't cold, it was good. '*Wow*, m' very own popcicle.' The sudden thought almost made him cough and laugh out loud. 'Quit it, Cajun, dat was pretty lame.'

Bobby hadn't seemed to notice, so he went back to giving him the attention he really felt he deserved. 'Oh, dis guy is wasted on de women.' Remy sighed, content. 'Ma'be I can keep 'im.' The thin layer of ice finally broke and, to Remy's surprise, the sensation of the cool ice and hot semen mixing on his tongue was more than enough to make him come. He whimpered a little, when Bobby let him go.

They both finally got up and out of the shower; the warm water beginning to cool. They dried each other off, lazy moves, lazy kisses. "Ah could get used to this" Remy sighed.

"You could?" Bobby's voice sounded hopeful. "You wanna do it again sometime?"

"As soon as possible," Remy caught Bobby's lower lip between his teeth, gently sucked on it. "Even if Ah 'ave to track you down, drag you to m' room and tie you to de bed."

Bobby's wide, blue eyes twinkled. "Ooh, really? Maybe I should play hard-to-get."

Remy laughed out loud, something breaking in him, washing like a warm tidal wave through him. "Ah would." The smile and the hug that Bobby gave him, made him feel better than he had in a long, long time.

  


* * *

The sun woke him, warming his face, forcing him to keep his eyes closed. For a split second Remy froze when he felt a warm body shift, pulling him closer. He looked down the length of his body, remembering what had happened during the night. Bobby was still asleep, arms wrapped around Remy's ass, face buried against his waist. Bobby shifted again turning his head up a little, though still sleeping.

The ruffled, blond hair fell into his face and Remy gave in to the urge, pushing the strands away from the closed eyes. So relaxed, no walls, no pranks, no defences. He wondered if he himself looked that innocent in his sleep. The hair fell back down over the slightly curved eyebrows, a fair curtain, only adding to the beauty of the face.

Remy shook his head, a smile curving his lips. 'What are we gonna do 'bout dis, mon cher?' He dreaded how Bobby might feel when he woke, a sudden fear of being rejected washed through him, making his heart pound. Remy closed his eyes, chewing on his lower lip.

Well, it wouldn't get him anywhere thinking about what might or might not happen. Maybe he should just try to go back to sleep, try to enjoy this wonderful body wrapped around his for as long as possible. He reached down, putting his hands flat against Bobby's back, spreading his fingers, basking in the warmth of another human being. Yes, enjoy it while it lasted, there was no other way...

The End


End file.
